Difference
by Mataverees17
Summary: "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked urgently. "I thought she was with you." Harry replied with a definite tone of worry in his voice. Can Ron and Harry tell the difference between alive and dead? My first story so please be nice and read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Difference

The battle of Hogwarts was coming to an end, and Voldemort had escaped yet again. The battle had now become a small part of the war. It was just another attempt at killing Voldemort. Ron and Harry had just found each other at the courtyard of Hogwarts. Ron ran up to Harry and asked urgently, "Where's Hermione?" "I thought she was with you" Harry replied with a definite tone of worry in his voice. "No I haven't seen her since she left me, and I just realized she never told me where she went!" Harry had a lump in his throat now. He couldn't let anything happen to Hermione, not after all that she had done for them. Harry looked at Ron and could tell he was thinking the exact same thing. "We have to find her." They both said in unison.

Where could she be? Harry thought to himself. They had checked the Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade, and everywhere in Hogwarts. Ron turned to him and exclaimed in realization, "The Forbidden Forest!" Of course! They broke into a sprint towards the Forbidden Forest, a new hope inside them.

Once they got to the first trees they slowed to a walk and pulled out their wands. Harry walked slowly forward into its depths with Ron not far behind. They kept on turning and jumping at the slightest sound which was quite unusual for them. Harry's thoughts kept straying to the factor of Hermione dying, but he just wouldn't be able to bear it. She is like a sister to him. "Harry, what's that over there?" Ron said pointing his wand off to his left.

Harry looked in that direction and saw what Ron meant. There was something on the ground over there. They gripped their wands tighter and stepped closer to get a better look. Harry got there first and saw that it was a person, a body to be exact. He knelt down next to it and just as he realized who it was he burst into tears and cried out, "NOOOO!" The second Ron heard his scream he bent down knowing what it meant. He bowed his head sobbing. It's entirely my fault! Harry thought as he pounded his fists into a nearby tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix Lestrange was cackling quietly to herself as she watched the boy scream out in anguish. Her master plan had worked and now the boy was more vulnerable than ever. The girl she had at wand point next to her was trying her hardest to scream out to the Potter boy, but her efforts were useless. The ginger and the Potter boy picked up the body and began to carry it out of the forest. Once they were out of sight she turned to the mudblood girl next to her and laughed manically, "You see, stupid girl we have won and you have lost!" There were tears in her eyes and she was exhausted from trying to defy Bellatrix. "So, Granger let's take you to your funeral."

Hermione was dragged off in the direction of Hogwarts to watch her friends cry over her own dead "body". They thought she was dead, but that was all part of Bellatrix's plan. She recalled all of the events of the day that had led to this. She had been going to the Chamber of Secrets with Ron when she had a sudden impulse to go to the Forbidden Forest, and she didn't know why. She couldn't tell Ron of course because he would want to come along and she couldn't have that. So, she set off to the Forbidden Forest not knowing that it was a trap. She got there only to find Bellatrix Lestrange and a dead girl on the ground right next to her. Bellatrix grabbed her and threw her against a tree, and when she tried to stand she felt a horrible pain and collapsed. Her leg was definitely broken, but she was still confused why Bellatrix didn't just kill her right there and then. Everything made a little more sense when she saw the girl's body transfigured into her own form. For what Hermione didn't know. Until Harry and Ron arrived, and then she figured out Bellatrix's whole plan to frame her death. Now Harry and Ron thought she was dead and there was nothing she could do about it. Hermione wanted to run out there and shout, "I'm alive! I'm alive!" To everyone there, but Bellatrix was holding her back and covering her mouth. "Seen enough filthy mudblood?" Bellatrix sneered. Hermione didn't answer, but Bellatrix had her own plans and apparated out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope there isn't any confusion about what is going on in the story. This part is pretty dark, and there is torture. Just a warning if you don't like that sort of stuff. I forgot to put a disclaimer in my last 2 chapters so here it is: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (I hope that suffices) **

"Malfoy Manor." Hermione muttered as they arrived. She was back to the place where she had first been tortured. Bellatrix pushed the limping Hermione up to the gate and a shadowed face was seen on the other side. "Cissy, I've got the mudblood." Bellatrix whispered. The gate opened to reveal Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa led Bellatrix inside with Hermione being pulled by her collar right behind. Lucius and Draco Malfoy were waiting for them inside. Draco seemed shocked to see Hermione there, but he tried not to show any emotion. Bellatrix spoke, "The plan worked, and the boy thinks this worthless girl is dead." Lucius and Narcissa both nodded. Bellatrix continued, "I might be able to get some information out of her while we keep her here. Now, where are the others?" Lucius spoke, "The Dark Forest." "Well go get them!" With that, the Malfoys left.

Bellatrix threw Hermione on the ground. "What can you tell me about Potter?" Bellatrix questioned. Hermione said nothing as she tried to show no emotion. Bellatrix bent down and put the wand to Hermione's throat, "I know that you know something, so tell me! What is Harry Potter's greatest weakness?" Hermione said nothing. Truth be told, she didn't know Harry's weakness at all. Bellatrix stepped on Hermione's leg with force and that did it. Hermione couldn't take it anymore and she cried out in pain. A single tear fell down her cheek, but that was the only satisfaction she was going to give Bellatrix. "We'll talk more, later." Bellatrix hissed. Then she grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, and dragged her over to a door. She opened it and threw Hermione inside. Hermione let a whimper escape as she hit the ground and felt a jolt of pain in her leg. Whoever Bellatrix was waiting for they couldn't be good. Hermione knew, but she had to keep one thing on her mind and that was getting out of there. She was going to see her friends again no matter what.

Harry couldn't believe Hermione was dead and it devastated him like nothing else. He couldn't sleep that night, for his dreams were filled with nightmares of how Hermione could have died. Harry kept telling himself that he could have saved Hermione's life, somehow. Harry awoke the next morning with a hope that the night before had just been a nightmare, and he would wake up to see Hermione's smiling face, but he knew that wasn't true no matter how badly he wished it was.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed again. Hermione broke into another ear-splitting scream that sounded almost inhuman. The pain was unbearable, but she couldn't let them know anything about Harry. "TELL ME! Tell me what you know!" Bellatrix shouted, adding another curse to make her point clearer. Hermione screamed and writhed in pain, but she did not speak. Bellatrix suddenly stopped and said, "It's about time they got here." Then she threw Hermione back into the room and slammed the door. Hermione could hear many footsteps outside the door. She pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"What took you all so long?" Bellatrix hissed in anger. "Some uncooperative prisoners were trying to escape." A male voice said. "Couldn't handle a few mudbloods, could you?" Bellatrix sneered. "Well actually we killed them all, but that's not what we're here to talk about." Bellatrix huffed and then whispered something to the man that Hermione couldn't hear. She felt like she had heard the man's voice some time before she just couldn't recall when. She heard footsteps getting closer to her door, so she quickly scooted back from the door and formed a plan in her head for when the door was opened. It creaked open, and a Snatcher looked in. Hermione had leaned against the wall for support. She aimed a good kick at his shin, and took his wand while he had grabbed his leg in pain. "Stupefy!" She yelled at the closest Snatcher. Then Bellatrix turned and cast a spell which Hermione barely dodged. Hermione took out two more Snatchers and only Bellatrix was left. Hermione started firing spells at Bellatrix, but she just blocked them. "You thought you could just kick a stupid Snatcher and run out of here? It's not that easy, Granger." Bellatrix hissed. Hermione didn't say anything because she was too busy looking for her bag and wand, without Bellatrix noticing. Then, taking Bellatrix off guard Hermione yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Hermione was surprised when Bellatrix's wand flew into her hand. Bellatrix was now staring wide-eyed at her. Slowly, they both looked over at Hermione's bag and wand just sitting there. Hermione acted first, "Accio bag! Accio wand!" Then the said items flew to her and she caught them. As she began to apparate Hermione had forgotten that Bellatrix always carried a knife with her. "Stupid girl!" Bellatrix yelled as she threw the knife at Hermione. It went with her as she disappeared and Bellatrix smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**The story picks up a lot in this chapter. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.**

Harry woke in the middle of the night with another nightmare. He and Ron had been staying at Grimmauld Place together for the last week. Ron came into the room and asked, "More nightmares?" Harry nodded. "Look, I've been thinking. That maybe we should try to find Hermione's old pink scarf. I'm sure it's out there somewhere, and it would be nice to find a piece of her to remember he by." Harry very much liked that idea. "Yeah, Ron let's do that. We'll go tomorrow night ok?" Ron nodded his head and went to his bed, anticipating the morning.

Hermione collapsed on the ground in pain when she arrived at her destination: the Forest of Dean. A knife was embedded in her shoulder, and her leg was still giving her pain. With a cry Hermione was able to pull the knife from her should where she was excessively bleeding. She searched in her bag with her good arm, and found a bottle labeled "Essence of Dittany". She put some on her should to close up the wound for now. She was lucky there was still some left in the bottle or she would have bled to death right there.

After mending her wound as much as she could she slowly and with difficulty got up. Wincing every time she moved it took some time to get herself leaned against a tree with her bag slung over her should and wand in hand. She sunk to the ground and put her head in her hands. Why does this all happen to me? Why do I have to lose my friends this way?

She got up again, and summoned the tent from her bag. She raised it up with her wand and limped inside. Silent tears fell down her face as she remembered the time with Harry and Ron she spent in here. Mostly Harry, Ron had left too soon. She wished that that she could tell them how much she appreciated them. She wished she could tell them that she was alive, but most of all she wished she could tell her best friend how much she loved him, in a brother sister way of course.

She sat down on a cot. Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to apparate for a good long time. She had her doubts about whether Harry or Ron would ever find her, or if she would ever find them. Her worst doubt of all was even if they did find each other no one would believe that she was even alive.

Harry woke up early the next morning and got ready as quick as possible. He sat downstairs with breakfast waiting for Ron. Ron came downstairs very tired, but ready to travel. "So, do you have like a tent or something we can stay in?" Ron inquired. "Just two cots right here." Harry replied. Then with that they apparated out to the forest that they were at the day Ron left during the Horcrux hunt. When they got there they rolled out cots and set up protective enchantments around the camp. "Ok we check everywhere we can, and then come back around noon." Harry said and Ron nodded his head in answer.

They both came back at noon with nothing. "We will check the other side of the forest tomorrow, alright?" "Yeah." Ron replied between mouthfuls. After eating their fill they sat on their cots just watching the sun set. After that they both lied down on their cots and went to sleep, entirely forgetting to keep watch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much AllWasWell07 for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter and read and review please.**

Hermione woke up and slowly got up, wincing. It was a new day and there was nothing to do, but try to survive. She was sure plenty of Death Eaters were looking for her. She just wished that they wouldn't. She wondered where Harry and Ron were now, or if they ever spoke about her. She hoped that they had stuck together through it all and not abandoned each other like Ron had her and Harry.

As she chewed on an apple for breakfast she realized something. She knew a spell too mend bones. Since she was weak it could take a long time, so she decided to do it during the night. When night came and she did the spell it was a very uncomfortable process, almost like having a foot cramp that wouldn't go away. She hoped it would work and she would feel better in the morning.

Harry and Ron woke up early. "Morning." They said to each other as they got some breakfast rations out of their bags. "Well same as yesterday." Harry said rather bluntly. "Yeah." Ron replied with a similar tone as Harry. "See you later they both said to each other in farewell.

Ron searched for a good long time, but found nothing until he saw a cloaked figure not too far away. He ducked behind a tree so as not to be seen. Ron knew it was a Death Eater right away. He kept his distance, but he did hear the Death Eater muttering something like, "Stupid mudblood escaping from us that easily." He wondered who the Death Eater was talking about. Maybe that had a new fighter to give them hope. He met back up with Harry later to find out that he had the same encounter with a Death Eater. "Who could be causing them so much trouble?" Ron asked. "I have no idea." Harry replied.

Hermione woke and found that she could stand easily with no problem whatsoever. This made her want to run a mile, but she knew that would be completely stupid. She packed up, slung her bag over her good shoulder, and walked forward not knowing at all where she wanted to go. She knew that all the places that she might be able to find Ron or Harry would have protective spells all over them. Apparating was still dangerous because of her shoulder, but she couldn't waste much more time in the Forest of Dean.

She drew her breath in as she heard a twig snap near her. This was the end, they had found her. She slowly turned and saw a Death Eater walking swiftly towards her. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she was still inside the area of the protective spells. She heard him muttering about some mudblood and realized he was talking about her. "Close call." She breathed as the Death Eater disappeared in the other direction. Hermione was going to stay here one more day, just one more day.

"Harry wake up it's time to go!" Ron half shouted while shaking Harry awake. Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on. "Why, Ron?" Harry inquired still half asleep. "There are too many Death Eaters passing through here. We can't risk being spotted, right?" "So, where do we go next?" Harry asked. "I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?" "Yeah, I think I do." Ron looked at him quizzically. "I think we should go to the Forest of Dean." Harry said.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was trying hard to find something to eat back in the Forest of Dean. She wasn't very fond of killing living creatures even though she knew she had to do it. After giving up on killing a rabbit she settled down outside her tent with an apple.

Her thoughts always traveled to Harry and Ron. She wished that Harry could be there to hug her tight and not let go until she felt better. Ron always knew how to make her laugh no matter how much they fought. She needed her two best friends so bad right then. Deep down inside she felt that she would never see them again, but she still had hope that it wasn't the truth.

Harry and Ron had arrived at the Forest of Dean just after breakfast. Harry saw Hermione sitting against the tree by the river talking to him, laughing together, and enjoying each other's company. He tried to ignore the tears stinging his eyes as he thought of her. He thought he saw her for a second not too far away, but he knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him. "Harry, I'm seeing her everywhere." Ron whispered. "Me too, Ron,"

They began their regular routine which consisted of putting up the protective enchantments, setting up their things to make camp, and deciding who was going and who was staying. "I'll stay and keep watch." Ron said sitting down as the afternoon came. Harry nodded his reply. "I am positive it's here." Harry said just before his departure. "I think you may be right Harry." Ron whispered right after Harry disappeared.

Harry went looking for a good long time. For some reason Harry had an even stronger desire to find the scarf than before. He desperately needed a piece of Hermione to remember her by, and the scarf was just that.

Hermione sat outside on the surprisingly cold summer night in the Forest of Dean by her fire. She kept thinking about her two friends, and what she was to do. She hated having no purpose. She felt lost without a real purpose. All she did every day was try her best to survive. She kept wondering if Harry was seeking her revenged like a deranged idiot, crying over her, or doing nothing at all. She could already guess that Ron was just following whatever Harry was doing.

Then she heard a sound like soft footsteps. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and cautiously stepped towards the edge of the enchantments. She saw a figure in the distance she couldn't recognize until whoever it was got close enough. "Harry?" She whispered in disbelief. It couldn't be Harry. It was too unrealistic to all the sudden just see Harry. It was most likely a trap to lure her out of her hiding place. Hermione knew that she could let the moment pass and be tormented the rest of her life about this very moment, or she could risk it all and step outside. She made her decision and stepped forward.

I will never find the scarf here. Harry walked forward aimlessly as this thought crossed his mind. He had been so sure before that he would find it, but now he was beginning to doubt himself. He slowed his steps as he started thinking of Hermione. Suddenly, a figure appeared before him out of nowhere. It was Hermione. He was seeing her again just like before. As he looked at her more closely she seemed so real. He knew that wasn't possible because his best friend was dead.

**Well review and I hope you liked the chapter! I was going to make it a little longer, but decided to stop it here because it makes a pretty good cliffhanger. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter and same as usual: Read, review, and I don't own anything that you recognize.**

Hermione watched as he just stood there staring at her. "Harry," She whispered. She had to know if it was him and if it wasn't well then she would end up back in the custody of the Death Eaters. It was worth the risk.

"You aren't real, and I'm seeing things. You aren't real!" Harry said while rubbing his temples. She reached out to him, desperate to convince him that she is real. That must of scared Harry because he turned away from her and ran. She tried to chase after him, but she knew it was no use once he disappeared. Her worst fears had come true. Harry thought he was going mad, and she didn't know how to convince him that he wasn't.

"Ron, there is definitely something wrong with me. I saw her today and she said my name." "Harry, I see her too, all the time." Ron tried to reassure him. "Has she ever spoken to you? I mean, she just seemed so real." "I don't know what to say to that, mate." Ron said. They both lied down on their cots and Ron fell asleep almost right away.

Harry couldn't fall asleep that night because he kept thinking of her. He had so many theories for what he had seen. Like, it was some Death Eater trying to lure him to his death, or he was already dead and he just didn't know it yet. It was so unrealistic to think that it really was her, but he couldn't help wondering whether or not it was.

Hermione woke the next morning and took down all the enchantments and packed up her camp. She just wanted to go for a walk and think things over. She wasn't one to make rash decisions. She had a hope that by accident on her little walk she would meet Harry again.

When she first began her trek she kept hearing noises around her, but she kept telling herself it was just her being paranoid. Then she felt even more on edge when she thought she saw a cloak disappear behind a tree. I'm just paranoid, that's all. She kept telling herself that, but soon she began to feel that she really was being followed.

Harry kept watch that day so Ron went searching for the scarf. This gave Harry more time to think things over. Harry didn't see a reason to keep watch over the camp. There was no out there except…except her. He had come to a conclusion that what he had seen was just a fake Hermione. Just some innocent girl forced to do the Death Eaters' bidding.

Ron really didn't feel like looking for the scarf anymore. He had a feeling that it was lost forever just like her. He was just wandering aimlessly when he saw something. He couldn't make out what it was, but just to be careful he kept himself hidden behind a tree. He took tentative steps toward it. He stepped on a twig that snapped and the figure turned. Without even thinking Ron exclaimed, "Stupefy!"

Lucky for him the figure had been what he thought it was, a Death Eater. Why are so many of them always lurking about? He wondered. Just ahead of the Death Eater was another figure. He needed to get Harry and bring him back here. It was better that they stayed together at a time like this than be separated. When Ron appeared again with Harry by his side they found themselves surrounded by a good amount of Death Eaters on all sides. Of course the one right in front of them was Bellatrix Lestrange. "Hello there, boys." She snarled.

As Hermione saw the Death Eater fall to the ground, stunned she knew there was someone else nearby. The figure disappeared before she could get a good look at him, but she was able to see his fiery red hair and knew exactly who it was. Ron was here with Harry too. Ron appeared again with Harry, but she didn't get a chance to call out to them because she was thrown to the ground and the breath was knocked out of her. She looked up to see Scabior the snatcher wearing her favorite magenta scarf.

She was surprised to see him after what had happened at Malfoy Manor she thought he wouldn't be on good terms with the Death Eaters, but I guess she was wrong. He smirked at her and put a finger to his lips to tell her to keep quiet. Then he picked her up and held her arms behind her back. She looked through the curtain of her hair that had just fallen onto her face and saw Harry and Ron surrounded by Death Eaters with none other than Bellatrix Lestrange in front.

Harry didn't know how the Death Eaters could find them so quickly. They most likely had some way of knowing when one of their own was attacked. He would have to keep that one in mind. Before Harry or Ron could reach for their wands two Death Eaters had their arms held behind their backs. Bellatrix was smirking at them triumphantly.

"So, your little mudblood friend is dead now and you have no one to come to your rescue." Bellatrix sneered. Ron questioned in fury, "How did you know she was dead?" "Oh please, how would I not know?" Then Harry realized something, "You killed her didn't you!" It was more like an accusation than a question. The Death Eaters got tense at his yelling, but Bellatrix just laughed. "I could have, you never know." She said while smirking at them. Then they knew and they both launched into a fit of rage yelling curses at her while trying to break free from the Death Eaters' grip. "You killed Sirius and now you killed Hermione!" Harry screamed. He wanted so badly to kill her right then even if he died doing it. Revenge was the only thing on his mind and it was blinding his judgment.

Hermione watched as Harry tried to break free from the Death Eaters' grip. Bellatrix was telling them lies and it was making them too angry to think. If only they knew I was alive. It would make everything right again. Then she watched as Bellatrix motioned to Scabior to come forward. "I have something that you'll like to see, Potter!" Bellatrix said. Hermione knew what she meant. Bellatrix meant her.

**A little bit of a longer chapter, but most of my chapters are incredibly short so it's not that long. Also don't get mad at me for making Harry run away from her it just had to happen. He has his guard up, so he won't be giving in that easily. I hope you liked the chapter and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

Harry couldn't understand what Bellatrix meant, so he tried to look in the direction Bellatrix had motioned, but the Death Eater pushed him back. He watched as a person, a girl, to be exact was thrown in front of Bellatrix.

"Hermione," Both Ron and Harry whispered as they saw her face. They both knew it wasn't really Hermione. It was some girl that was forced to be a fake Hermione. Harry looked at her, and as he did he wanted so badly to believe that she wasn't a fake, that she was still alive.

Hermione knew that Harry and Ron thought she was a fake. They would have said something if they really thought it was her. Bellatrix brought the knife up to Hermione's throat. "You wouldn't mind if I made this mudblood bleed now would you?" Bellatrix questioned. Hermione knew what Bellatrix was doing. She was testing Harry and Ron.

Harry didn't care if she was a fake he wasn't going to let this innocent girl die. He nodded to Ron and they both kicked the Death Eaters behind them and took back their wands. Both of them knew spells would be thrown at them, so they ducked right away. "Stupid boys," Bellatrix yelled as she pushed the girl behind her. Harry bounced back up first and took the right side. Death Eaters aren't that stupid, so they were ready for the attack. Ron took the left as they fought off the Death Eaters.

"You get the girl, and I will make sure they don't get to you!" Ron shouted over the explosions. Harry nodded his reply and dove for the girl just as Ron threw spells at Bellatrix. He knelt down next to her and helped her stand. "You're going to be alright." He said to her.

Hermione grabbed hold of Harry, not wanting to let go. She didn't know if he believed she wasn't a fake, but at least he had saved her life. "We have to get out of here, Harry!" Ron called to Harry. A spell was thrown at Harry and Hermione and it hit Hermione's right shoulder which was the side Harry was supporting her. It blasted them apart and they both fell to the ground. She had a small cut on her shoulder, but nothing major. Harry had barely been hit, so he got up quickly and yelled, "Stupefy!" at the Death Eater. Ron ran over to them. "Most of them have disappeared and I can't find Bellatrix anywhere." "Let's just get this girl out of here before any more damage is dealt." Harry said. Hermione then knew that they hadn't thought she was really herself. They just thought she was some girl in disguise.

They helped her back to the camp and Ron wrapped up the wound since it was bleeding a good deal for a small cut. Afterwards, they left her to sleep on one of the cots. She hadn't said anything to them during that time and she wasn't sure why. Hermione kept thinking that maybe she was scared they wouldn't want to hear her voice, or she just didn't know what to say. She feigned sleep as she listened to Harry and Ron's conversation.

"By morning she should be back to her real self and we can get her back to her family." Harry said to Ron. "Do you think she is the muggle-born that caused the Death Eaters so much trouble?" Ron asked. "She could be, and they might have decided to punish her well… like this." He answered motioning to Hermione's cot. Hermione thought this story seemed very plausible, but in the morning hopefully the boys would think otherwise.

Harry kept watch that night while Ron and the girl slept. He really hoped that Bellatrix wasn't still lurking somewhere in the forest, so that he could go to sleep. He watched the sunrise anticipating the girl's change to her real self. When he walked inside the tent he found Ron still sound asleep. He looked in the cot the girl was sleeping and saw no one. She was gone. "Ron, the girl, she's gone!" Ron rubbed his eyes and looked at Harry in utter disbelief. "What do you mean, Harry?" "I kept watch all night, so she couldn't have left without me seeing." Harry was entirely confused. "What if…what if Bellatrix got her?" Ron whispered. Then it hit him. How could he be so stupid! "She must have taken her in the night. She must have stunned me while I was keeping watch!" Harry didn't know how he could let this happen. "We should go looking for her. I know you want to as well, Harry." Ron said. Harry knew what he meant. They both wanted to see who the girl was, and they wanted to avenge Hermione. "Well, how about going to Malfoy Manor as a start." Ron said. Harry nodded. They packed up their things and then Harry almost yelled, "The scarf, I know who has it!" "Well, who has it?" Ron asked turning to him. "The Death Eater that had the girl was wearing it. All we need to do is go back to where we were attacked and look for it." Harry said. They apparated to the place, and found that the Death Eater they were looking for wasn't there. "Well then he must be with Bellatrix." Ron said. "Off to Malfoy Manor." Harry stated and they apparated to that exact destination.

Hermione had finally gotten to sleep after she listened to Harry and Ron's conversation. She really wished she knew what to say to them, but they already had themselves convinced that she was a fake. Late in the night she heard a _crack_ that woke her up and she looked around.

She saw a figure standing over her with long messy hair. As a small shriek escaped her lips she was slapped across the face. Before she could say anything else she was immediately bound and taken away. The ropes reopened her cut and she started bleeding again which didn't help the situation at all. She saw Harry stunned on the ground just before her kidnapper apparated away. It was too dark to tell where she was, but she could make out trees all around her. "Welcome to the Dark Forest, mudblood." Her kidnapper sneered.

**I do realize that in the movies the Forbidden Forest is called the Dark Forest, but this is a different forest that is just nicknamed the Dark Forest. I hope that clears things up. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. Enjoy!**

Malfoy Manor stood towering over them and trees that resembled skeletons surrounded its edges. Memories flashed in Harry's mind of the last time they had been there. He could still hear Hermione's tortured screams and shuddering sobs in his mind. That night always had haunted him and he really didn't want to relive the past over again by going back in there.

"Harry, someone is coming." Ron whispered. They both dove behind the hedge lining the walls of the entrance to the Manor. Lucius Malfoy appeared on the other side of the gate with his wife in tow. The gate was opened, and the Malfoy parents walked swiftly out. Harry and Ron had a ten second window before the gates closed again. They dove inside just barely making it in. "Close call, mate." Ron whispered to him. Harry replied, "Yeah, but don't you think it's awfully quiet in here?" They had just stepped inside the Manor. Ron nodded, understanding what Harry meant. They both had expected to hear tortured screams, but there was nothing. Just complete silence.

"I think we should follow the Lucius Malfoy." Harry said. "Anything is better than staying here any longer." Ron said in reply. They ran outside the Manor at top speed. They didn't want to miss their only chance of finding the girl. "Harry, look over there!" Ron exclaimed pointing to two blond-haired figures disappearing into the forest. They moved as fast as they could without making a noise and followed the Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy into the forest.

Hermione was dragged toward a large building in a clearing just ahead. The second Hermione had heard her kidnapper's voice she knew exactly who had captured her. Bellatrix Lestrange and her little gang of Death Eaters really despised Hermione because they sure had gone through a lot of trouble to get her. She had heard some stories about the Dark Forest, but she had never realized that it was right next to Malfoy Manor. It was supposed to be a horrible place with werewolves and other evil creatures always lurking. It truly was the perfect place for the Death Eaters to make camp.

Tears stung her eyes as she was yanked by the hair and thrown to the ground in the main building. Bellatrix had a smirk on her face that disgusted Hermione. "You're going to pay for all the trouble you've caused me, Granger! It shouldn't be so hard to control a child!" Bellatrix ranted. Hermione didn't even flinch. "Before I deal your real death I'm going to wait for your little friends to get here, but why not make sure you won't escape again." She said this with a tone of malice in her voice. Then in a split-second she withdrew her wand and screeched, "CRUCIO!" It took Hermione by surprise and she didn't have time to brace herself for the pain. Her screams didn't even sound like they were coming from her own mouth. Sobs racked her body and she begged for the pain to stop. The ropes binding her burned into her flesh and she could already feel cuts forming.

Then a miracle happened, and the pain suddenly stopped. Hermione was hoarse was screaming and she felt like passing out from exhaustion. "I can't waste time with filth like you." Bellatrix hissed, and she walked out leaving Hermione bloody, bruised, and exhausted. A large amount of Death Eaters were surrounding the room that Hermione was in. She knew that Harry and Ron would come and find her, but she secretly wished that they wouldn't. She didn't want them risking their lives like that.

Harry and Ron were making their way deeper into the forest when they hear a gut-wrenching scream far off. They immediately knew they were in the right place, so they broke into a run in the direction of the scream. They slowed down as they saw the dark outline of a large building just ahead. It was some Death Eater camp for sure. Harry listened for more screams, but they had stopped. "How are we supposed to get in there?" Ron whispered the question as he pointed to the building. Harry shook his head and said, "We'll just have to try." Ron took a deep breath and nodded. Harry kept a wide berth around the camp with Ron close behind. There was a good amount of Death Eaters at the front, so they were just going to have to fight their way in.

They tried to sneak past silently, but a few Death Eaters noticed them and a wide range of spells were cast before Harry and Ron were able to run inside. Harry found her on the floor, and she looked very much like she was going to lose consciousness. Harry brushed away the strands of hair on her face to get a closer look. His jaw dropped when he saw her. She still looked like Hermione. "Harry, the girl still looks like-""I know, Ron!" Harry said cutting Ron off. Harry put his head in his hands. This didn't make any sense. "Let's just get her out of here." Harry decided. "Ok, where should we go?" Ron asked. "I want to visit Hermione's grave." Harry said. Ron looked puzzled, but didn't ask any questions.

As they were helping the girl up they heard a voice say, "Where do you think you're going?" They turned and saw a fair amount of Death Eaters pointing their wands at them. Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry held the girls arm. They apparated just as all kinds of spells were thrown at them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

Hermione opened her eyes, and stared at the tops of the trees above her. She had expected to see the roof of a building. Where am I? She asked herself. She tried to push herself up into a sitting position, but the second she moved she cried out in pain and fell backwards. Hermione felt horrible. Her head and foot were both throbbing and her arms felt badly bruised. Ron and Harry's faces appeared above her. They had looks of pity on their faces more than concern which hurt her a little even though they thought she was just some girl.

"Where are we?" she whispered, her voice sounding hoarse from so much screaming. This was the first time Ron or Harry had heard her speak, so it surprised them when she sounded so much like Hermione. "Oh, this is the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts." Harry answered. "Why?" Ron answered this time, "Harry wanted to see something." She wanted to ask what, but she knew that they wouldn't answer truthfully.

"Can you stand? Harry asked. "Well my foot doesn't feel right, I have a throbbing head, and my arms feel like they've punched thousands of times, but otherwise I'm ok." She answered. Harry helped her up and supported one side while Ron supported the other. The helped her through the forest until they came to a secluded garden with one marble tombstone under a tree. She smiled at the beauty of the place, but stopped when she realized it was "her" tomb. Tears were falling down both Ron and Harry's cheeks, and she so badly wanted to hug them both. She wanted to tell them that she was still alive that she was right there with them, but they would never believe her.

Harry helped Hermione sit down on the grass. "Why are we here, mate?" Ron asked, glancing at Harry. Harry didn't answer he just knelt down next to the tomb, and withdrew his wand. Then he carefully removed the tombstone. Hermione watched as Harry looked over into the inside, and he stayed there frozen. Hermione knew what this meant. The girl in there no longer looked like Hermione.

The girl in the tomb isn't Hermione. It's someone else. Harry couldn't move, and he was left speechless as he tried to comprehend. "Harry," Ron whispered. Harry stood up and turned to look at the beaten and bruised girl on the ground. "Hermione?" he whispered, barely audible. She looked up at him and smiled. "So, you're…you're alive?" He stammered. "I know it's hard to believe, but maybe if I start from the beginning you'll understand." He nodded sitting down. Ron came over and sat down as well. "It all began when I was going to the Chamber of Secrets with Ronald." Hermione said. She told them how she left Ron because she had this impulse, how Bellatrix framed her death and tortured her, and how she had been staying in the Forest of Dean. Ron's jaw had dropped and there were tears in Harry's eyes. He didn't know if they were of sadness, happiness, or anger.

"Hermione, we should have known. We let you get hurt so much. We just called you "the girl" and I didn't believe it was you when I saw you in the Forest of Dean." Harry said with his head in his hands. "Harry, don't blame yourself it was my fault in the first place for believing I should go to the Forbidden Forest." "But, look at you! You're horribly hurt and we let it happen! I had my guard down the other night when Bellatrix took you!" She tried to stand up, but fell back down again with a yelp. Harry winced and knelt down next to her. Harry hugged her softly. "I'm so sorry. Please just accept my apology." Harry said. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "You have saved my life twice already, so stop blaming yourself." Ron came over and hugged her too. "We are just glad to know that you are alive, Hermione." She smiled, "I am too."


	11. Chapter 11

**At first I thought I wasn't going to continue the story any longer, but then I got this idea for the ending that seemed a lot better than ending on the previous chapter. Well I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything you recognize.**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron went back to the Forest of Dean since it was too dangerous to go back to Grimmauld Place. Things had been very normal despite that fact Hermione was alive. Personally, Hermione thought that it was because Harry and Ron were still in a slight shock. Hermione was forced to rest on a cot by Harry after they had found out she had a sprained ankle, was badly bruised, and she had hit her head HARD.

Ron came in with Hermione's scarf and said, "I thought you might want this back." Hermione gently pushed it back to him. "No, Ron I think you should keep it with you. Then if I am ever gone again you will have it." She smiled at him after saying this because she knew it made him feel uneasy to talk about ever losing her again. "Well, I guess I will keep it with me then." Hermione was glad he didn't protest, but wasn't sure what to say. They sometimes had silences like this because each of them had things they didn't want to say to the other. They had things they didn't want to relive over again. It took Hermione by surprise when Ron broke the silence saying, "I think it's like a miracle that we went looking for your scarf and found you. It's almost like if the scarf hadn't been lost we would have never found you." Hermione understood what he meant by this, and she was so completely elated because he had opened up to her. The tension was slowly being broken and soon things would back to normal between the three. "Ron, that is not just like a miracle that is a miracle." Hermione said with a smile. Ron returned her smile with a huge grin and left to go get her some breakfast.

Hermione was sitting waiting for Ron to come back with breakfast when Harry appeared next to her cot. They hadn't talked much because they didn't know what to say to each other, and she was hoping that Harry had finally come to have a real conversation with her. "Harry, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked. There was a lot more meaning to that statement then what the words portrayed, but Harry answered with the simple answer. "I thought we would wait for you to get better before we decide that." She felt perfectly fine, but she knew he wouldn't stop insisting. Harry was getting up to leave now when she whispered, "Harry, please stay." Harry turned to her and saw the pleading in her eyes, so he sat down next to her and answered, "I'm staying right here, Hermione."

Hermione had burst out of nowhere with all this emotion which was unlike her. She had told them such a vague story back by the grave. She hadn't really said what it was like because she didn't want anyone to be angry or depressed. Harry listened throughout her story, and he didn't fail to comfort her. Harry's story seemed like sunshine and happiness compared to Hermione's. After she had cried out all her tears and told him everything she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. All they had to do was give each other time to talk, so that they could heal. Harry refrained from going into a vengeful rage over the torturing parts of her story because Hermione told him that it didn't help anything and he had listened. Harry kissed her forehead and left to go get his own breakfast.

Ron came back into the tent a few minutes after Harry left with Hermione's breakfast. "I'm sorry it took so long I couldn't find anything." He said out of breath. Hermione just smiled at him and gave him thanks before she started on her food. Ron was getting up to leave when Hermione called out to him, "Ron, will you please try to convince Harry that I am perfectly fine and I don't need to be pampered." He gave a little chuckle at this and then nodded his head yes.

Harry had so many ideas in mind of where he wanted to go, and what he wanted to do. He really wanted to go to the Dark Forest and cause havoc, but he also wanted to spread the news of Hermione being alive. Harry had spotted a Death Eater nearby a few days ago, but he hadn't told Ron or Hermione about it yet. He wanted them to be at ease and knowing that there were Death Eaters lurking about would not help at all.

Harry turned to see Ron come back out of the tent. "Hey, mate," Ron said walking up next to Harry. "What is it Ron?" Harry asked already knowing his friend was going to say something. "Hermione says she is fit to travel, and I say you let her or else you're going to have to deal with a very angry witch." "I would, but look at all of them." Harry said pointing to the Death Eaters pacing about. "I can't believe I never noticed those before." Ron said staring at all the surrounding Death Eaters. "They're usually hiding, but today they have been just pacing." "Harry, how are we going to get out of here without them seeing us?" Ron asked. "We'll have to fight." Harry said. Ron nodded and asked, "When do we leave?" "Tomorrow night," Harry replied staring straight ahead. Ron nodded and went back inside the tent while Harry stayed frozen in place with only one thing on his mind: His best friends' safety.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or related too Harry Potter. In other words I'm not J.K. Rowling. **

Hermione got up the next day before Ron and even Harry. She was completely unaware of all the Death Eaters that were lurking outside the camp, so she was sure it would be completely safe to go outside the protective enchantments. She wanted to make it up to Harry and Ron for being so good to her while she was hurt, and that meant getting them breakfast. She was walking among the trees just looking for something, but she was immediately halted by someone appearing in front of her.

It was just her luck that it was Bellatrix Lestrange and a large sum of bloodthirsty werewolves. She could tell they were werewolves by the way they acted. It was a truly horrible way to meet her death, so she turned on the spot and burst into a speedy sprint away from them. She sent explosive spells behind her trying to ward them off, but due to the fact the werewolves were very fast and Bellatrix could fly it didn't make much of a difference. Why did I not wake up Harry and Ron? Why didn't I make sure it was safe?

She felt utterly stupid about the situation she was in. She was running at a fast pace for someone who didn't do sports, but that didn't help when some of the werewolves broke away from the rest and appeared in front of her. She had to slow down to a stop and that gave the werewolves in front of her a chance to spring on her. Just as she was tackled to the ground she let out a shriek that she only hoped would reach Harry or Ron's ears.

Harry woke up and reached for his glasses. He slid out of bed groggily and went to wake up Hermione. He wasn't far from her cot when he knew that her sleeping form was no longer there. He fell on the ground and put his head in hands. Maybe she's just outside. He had a small spark of hope as he ran outside the tent.

He searched all over the campsite area, but didn't find her anywhere. He fell on the ground outside the tent and let the tears flow. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't it be him instead of her? Hermione was his sister, and he confided in her all the time as she in him. They as close as any friends could get so it pained him like nothing else to know that she was gone…_again. _They had found her and just like that they had lost her again. Out of blind rage and depression he ran back inside the tent and threw the covers off of Ron. "Get up! Hermione is missing!" Ron jumped out of bed in an instant when he heard those words. Ron ran to get into a different change of clothes and got his wand. "We have to find her." Harry whispered.

Harry felt numb as they ran all over the forest firing spells at every Death Eater that stood in their way. They were too blinded by rage to care about anything, but Hermione. Then they heard a shrill shriek to their right. Harry had tears stinging his eyes as the scream cut through him like a knife. They both knew where that scream had come from. Harry used all the strength he had to run toward the shriek. Ron followed close behind in the same manner. They knew they were almost there when they heard snarling and growling ahead. "Werewolves," They both whispered.

Hermione struggled against the werewolves grip, and all they did is chuckle at her attempts to get away. "I'm guessing the Potter boy and his ginger friend won't be far behind. We'll wait a little for them, but we won't wait long." Bellatrix hissed. All the werewolves licked their lips at this or gave haughty chuckles. Hermione didn't really want Harry or Ron to find her now it would only put them in danger. Bellatrix stepped closer to her, "Where are your friends, mudblood? They aren't coming to save you this time now." Hermione glared at her, but she just spat at Hermione and walked away.

"Harry I think we found some." Ron said pointing to the stunned werewolves on the ground. Harry hoped that meant that Hermione had gotten away and she was safe. "Let's keep moving, Ron." Harry said walking past the werewolves on the ground. "Harry, look there is some werewolves over there too." Ron said pointing to some standing around something. "Let's get a closer look." Harry said moving carefully forward. They kept diving behind trees until they could get a good look. Harry stopped with his breath caught in his throat. There in front of Harry and Ron stood Bellatrix Lestrange and all those werewolves surrounding their best friend Hermione Granger. Harry could tell the werewolves smelled them and they were looking around trying to find them. "What do we do, Harry?" Ron asked.

**I hope no one is mad at me about how this chapter went down. It's a very important chapter to the rest of the story, so I can't leave it out. Anyways, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize of Harry Potter. **

Hermione could tell the werewolves thought someone was there. They kept looking left and right, so Bellatrix just sent them all off to search while the werewolf holding Hermione stayed put. "Looks like your friends might have come to save you after all, mudblood." Bellatrix said. The werewolf holding her back threw on the ground and Bellatrix withdrew her wand. "Show yourselves or else the mudblood gets it!" Bellatrix yelled while pointing the wand sharply into Hermione's back. Hermione was mentally begging Harry and Ron to stay put, but she knew that wouldn't do a thing.

She sighed in defeat when Harry and Ron stepped out from behind a tree, and held their hands up to show they didn't have their wands. Bellatrix cackled. "Such weaklings you are!" Hermione was desperately hoping her friends would make a run for it. The werewolf holding her down picked her back up again and another grabbed Ron. Just as another was reaching for Harry he pulled out his wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" at the werewolf holding Hermione. He dodged it and some werewolves took Harry's wand and dragged him over next to Ron. Hermione whimpered as they kicked Harry over and over. "Meet me back at the Dark Forest." Bellatrix said and apparated out. "Shut up!" the werewolf holding her hissed. Then Hermione dove out of the werewolf's hold. She didn't know how she did, but she didn't get far before she was tackled again. "We could just kill you right now, but Bellatrix needs you to be back at the Dark Forest." The werewolf said.

They arrived at the Dark Forest and the werewolf who seemed to be the one in charge said, "Take them all to Bellatrix." They were thrown back inside the same building they had been in before. Bellatrix smiled evilly when she saw them. "Keep the boys tied down over there. The Dark Lord has given me permission to kill the girl." Bellatrix commanded. Harry was giving the werewolves a death glare as they walked out.

Bellatrix walked up to Hermione and hissed, "It was very stupid of you to try and escape from me, so now I get to give you a slow painful death." Hermione just glared at Bellatrix with pure hatred. Bellatrix just smirked. "Crucio!" Hermione hated this pain, but she didn't want Harry or Ron to see how much it hurt, so she tried hard to hold back her screams. She couldn't take it any longer and she let out a high-pitched scream. The pain was unbearable like a thousand tiny knives being driven into her skin. Hermione was rolling on the floor in agony when Bellatrix suddenly stopped. Hermione was bracing herself for more pain, but none came. Then out of nowhere Bellatrix screeched, "Sectumsempra!" Bloody wounds appeared all over Hermione's body. Harry's face was contorted in pain as he watched her lay there bleeding profusely when she was on the brink of death, and there was nothing he could do about it. Bellatrix walked away and said to someone else, "Call the Dark Lord."

Harry looked at Hermione and banged his head against the wall. He and Ron were bound with their arms behind their backs and there was nothing sharp to cut them free. Harry really didn't care if Voldemort was coming to kill him. He only cared about saving Hermione's life. A werewolf walked in, and headed towards them. He untied their wrists from each other and then picked them up off the ground. Harry jumped on the werewolf while Ron went to get something sharp. It was particularly difficult for Harry to fight the werewolf with his hands tied behind his back, so Ron had to work quickly.

"I found something!" Ron exclaimed. He carefully shifted a knife in his hands and started to sever the bindings on his wrist. After he had done that he ran to Harry and shoved off the werewolf. Ron quickly cut Harry's bindings just as the werewolf came charging at them again. Harry hit him in the head with his boot and knocked him unconscious. Ron ran to go look for their wands while Harry ran to Hermione and knelt down. "Hermione?" He whispered. She grabbed his hand and whispered back weakly, "Harry…get…out…of…here…now." Ron was watching from a distance and he was crying silently.

Harry was just about to say something else when her eyes closed and she went unconscious. He was so angry at Bellatrix in that moment that he almost stormed out of the building. "I found them, Harry!" Ron yelled holding up all three of their wands. Harry grabbed his and Hermione's. "I wish I knew the spell to heal her." Harry said as he picked Hermione up bridal style. "Harry, don't you think Voldemort should be here by now." Ron mused. "Yeah he should." Ron looked outside the building, and what he saw made him jump back. "What is it, Ron?" Harry asked, alarmed. "A full scale battle," Ron answered. "What?" Harry exclaimed, almost dropping Hermione. "We need someone's help to heal Hermione, so we are going to have to get out of here." Ron said. Harry nodded and they ran outside dodging spells here and there. The only thing he could think about was saving Hermione's life.

"That looks promising." Ron said pointing to a small lean-to with wounded being carried in and out. The brought Hermione up to the front and an official looking woman was there. They told her of Hermione's condition, and the look on her face made Harry feel like he was going to fall. Hermione's condition was definitely serious. "Bring her right over here." The lady said. Harry nodded and brought her over to a cot and laid her down carefully. "We will do everything we can, but the healing spell for the sectumpsempra curse is very hard to do." She said. Soon healers were rushing over to Hermione.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked the lady. "The Order, the D.A., and a few others attacked here, and it started a huge battle." She answered. "We need to go find Nagini and Voldemort, Harry." Ron whispered. Harry nodded and gave on last look at Hermione before turning and following Ron. As they made their way through the battle it didn't feel right without Hermione by their side. They kept expecting her to save everyone's lives like she always did, but she wasn't there with them. "Ron, I think I know where he is."

**I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a response to the person called Reviewer: I had thought of that at first, but I realized that since the war is still going on the Burrow will have wards up all over. Plus, Hogwarts is being rebuilt and that will have wards up as well. Also Harry and Ron went back too Grimmauld Place after the funeral, and Hermione was still with Bellatrix then. Grimmauld Place has wards as well. I know you might think that Harry or Ron will just let her inside, but it's not that easy when they think she's dead. I hope that clears things up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize of Harry Potter. **

Harry broke into a run and Ron followed suit. "Ron you drive the snake away. I will keep Voldemort busy." Harry commanded. "Harry, does that mean?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, knowing what Ron meant. Ron gave him a quick hug as a farewell, and they both went their separate directions. One of them was going to meet their death while the other tried to prevent death.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She faintly heard somebody say, "Hey, look she is awake!" She coughed and winced at the pain as she did so. A man dressed in Healer robes came over to her and said, "We have someone who can do the healing spell for sectumsempra." Another man was brought in, but she couldn't see who it was until he was right in front of her. "Lupin?" (**A/N: Remus Lupin isn't dead in this one…yet.) **She coughed out. He nodded his answer. "You have to do this soon. She has already lost so much blood." A Healer said. Lupin nodded and preformed the spell. She watched as all her wounds closed up at a slow pace. "Thank you." Hermione said smiling. He nodded his head and then left.

"How do you feel?" A Healer asked. She got up just fine although, she was a little wobbly at first because she hadn't been on her feet in a long time. She started to step out of the lean-to, but jumped back when a spell almost hit her. "What's going on out there?" She asked the Healer. "Just another battle," He replied simply. Hermione asked, "Where is my wand?" He handed over her wand and beaded bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder, took her wand, and said her "thanks". Then she dove out of the lean-to at the ready. She dodged and ducked while searching for someone she knew. She saw Neville not too far away, and she ran up to him. "Have you seen Harry or Ron?" She asked him. "Hermione Granger?" He asked in disbelief. "Yeah I'm alive and it's a long story that I don't want to tell right now, so can you please help me." "Yeah, sorry I think I saw them go that way." He answered her pointing to an area of woods that looked deserted. "Thanks, Neville." Hermione said, and then sprinted in the direction he had pointed.

When she got to the area she slowed to a walk and looked around. She was expecting someone or something to jump out at her, but nothing happened. She looked up and the sky and murmured, "Full moon tonight." The werewolves would be in their true form tonight which makes them fifty times more dangerous.

Then she saw them. All their gleaming yellow eyes shone through the trees as they advanced on her. She knew that meant Harry and Ron were facing the same danger as her. She brought her wand out in front of her and thought of a million spells she could use, but she knew it would be useless with so many surrounding. Hoping that it would buy her some time she threw an explosion at the werewolves and made a run for it.

Harry saw the full moon too. He felt tense, but he wasn't going to back down from facing Voldemort. Then he realized something: He had never gotten to say goodbye to Hermione. She was going to wake up and find out that I'm dead. He just hoped she was alright. Not far away he heard a howl. He hoped Ron knew about the werewolves too. Harry looked ahead and saw him, so he made his way forward. "Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived has finally come to die."

Hermione was losing confidence as she saw the werewolves were gaining on her. They were snapping at her heels, so she put in a burst of speed and shot spells behind her. She watched some of them break away. They were planning to trap her, but she would make sure that didn't happen this time. While Hermione was running from the werewolves Ron was in a similar predicament.

"Get back you filthy mutts!" Ron yelled at the werewolves chasing him. He mentally apologized to Remus. All I do is go looking for a snake, and these guys decide to turn up! Ron was running at top speed when he noticed there were more werewolves to his left. He noticed they were chasing someone too. He sent a spell at the werewolves chasing the other person and swerved to his left. He now could see who it was. "Hermione, it's me!" Ron yelled. She turned her head and looked at him. "Ron!" She exclaimed. "Keep running!" He commanded as she started to slow down. She nodded sheepishly and turned her head forward again.

"Where is Harry?" She asked. Ron was beside her now, so she no longer needed to yell. "He went to Voldemort, and he wants us to kill the snake." He said because he knew that Hermione wanted to go see him one last time. She turned her head forward again to try and hide the small tears on her face.

Harry walked forward, unfazed. Then he closed his eyes and waited for the curse. Memories flashed through his mind of his two best friends and all their time spent together. Then he heard the Voldemort yell, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a flash of green light and then everything disappeared.

Hermione and Ron had successfully gotten away from the werewolves and now they were searching for Nagini. They knew Nagini would be with Voldemort, so they went the way Harry had gone. They were coming to a clearing littered with Death Eaters. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she watched the flash of green light and Voldemort yelled the words "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ron came up behind her and put his arm around her in a comforting gesture. They had both watched him die right before their eyes; Hermione buried her head in Ron's neck and sobbed. She didn't care if Harry was supposed to die or not he was still dead. She wished that there could be some other way even though she knew there wasn't. She faintly heard Voldemort say, "Is he dead?" She watched Narcissa Malfoy walk up to him and check. One word rang out, "Dead." Hermione had hoped so bad that he was still alive, but she knew that couldn't be possible.

Hermione and Ron went to hide themselves from view as the Death Eaters forced Hagrid to carry Harry. Ron and Hermione apparated back to battle. They got there just when Voldemort said, "Harry Potter is dead." Ron and Hermione watched as Neville gave a rather inspiring speech about Harry and then out of nowhere he pulled the sword out, and Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms. Harry was alive! Ron and Hermione ran into a hug with huge grins on their faces. Neville was blasted backwards and the Death Eaters clashed with all the good witches and wizards. "Let's go find Harry!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed in unison as they ran in the direction Harry had gone.

They ran inside the building and were met with the snake, and Harry fighting Voldemort. Hermione could tell the snake was closing in on Harry so she reached for a tiny piece of rubble and threw it at the snake. It turned and directed its attention at Hermione. Ron had run off to go find the sword, so they could kill the snake. Harry was running down the steps at her and she ran up to him to give him a quick hug but the snake was closing in on them so Harry grabbed Hermione and put her arms around her to protect her. By luck, Neville appeared with the sword and sliced the snake in half. They pulled each other in for one last hug before they parted ways again.

**One more chapter after this one! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter in this story. I'm not going to write my own version of 19 Years Later, but I would have Harry and Hermione be together if I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize of Harry Potter.**

Harry left smiling at the fact that Hermione was alive, but it soon disappeared as Voldemort appeared. They both withdrew their wands at shot a spell at each other at the same time. Harry's red light was beating out Voldemort's green, and soon there was a small crack heard as the Elder Wand flew to Harry. Harry jumped up and caught it in triumph as Voldemort dissolved into the air. Harry had won and Voldemort was dead.

Hermione went to find Harry as soon as she knew they had won. The Death Eaters had retreated, so she was in no danger of being killed. She found him standing at the edge of the forest watching the sun rise. She walked up to him and took his hand. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked looking at her. "I'm sure he'll be along, but maybe we should go find him." Hermione replied.

They ran back to the scene of the battle and found Ron kicking rocks. "Ron, are you ok?" Hermione asked. "No, I'm not. Fred is dead." Hermione just stood there in shock. She had always liked Fred better of the twins, though she never told George that. Ron stopped kicking rocks and let out a huff of breath. She walked up to him and took his hand, and Harry took her other. No words being said were better with Ron. Ron broke the silence and said, "What are you going to do with the Elder Wand, Harry?" Hermione spoke, "What do you mean?" "It is the most powerful wand in the world." Ron replied. Harry cracked the wand in half and threw the two pieces into the depths of the forest. Ron watched in shock, but Hermione just said, "It's better that way."

"It's weird to think that this whole war is over now." Ron said. Harry and Hermione nodded. "This just means we'll be safe now." Harry said. "I hope so." Hermione whispered just as the sun came completely over the horizon.

**That's the end of the story. Well…review!**


End file.
